role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider V3 (Reboot)
|faction=Humanity, Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Rider |species = Cyborg |age = 30s }} Shiro Kazami (風見 志郎 Kazami Shirō), who appears in the reboot movie Kamen Rider The Next (2007), sequel to Kamen Rider The First (2005), is an alternate version of the original Shiro Kazami from the original Kamen Rider V3 TV series. History Kazami is the former president of the rising IT enterprise ExaStream, being among those in the building to be infected by the nanobots designed by Shocker to turn any infected person into a cyborg. Being one of the two surviving members, Kazami is enticed by the promise of power, code named Hopper Version 3. Unlike Riders 1 and 2, V3's body was modeled around using the nano-technology that grants greater abilities that far surpass the original Hopper design. Eventually, Shiro becomes so deeply corrupted by his new power to the point he has forgotten Chiharu. He encounters Takeshi Hongo when he and his student Kotomi Kikuma were investigating the disappearance of Chiharu, learning of his ties to Shocker after revealing the horrible events relating to his sister. Though at a ceasefire, Kazami realizes that Chiharu was used also exposed to the nano-tech and suffered intense debilitating side effects that led to her supposed suicide, with her "ghost" murdering everyone who hears her final song "Plantium Smile" as those trying to cover up her death. Deciding to honor his sister's wish for her fate not to be anyone else, Kazami joins the Riders as V3 to stop Shocker's plans to remodel all of Japan using nanomachines. But once he destroys the nanobots, Kazami encounters his sister Chiharu, who through a combination of the nanomachines and severe damage from an attempted suicide has mutated into a horrific monster. Ultimately, as the process she underwent is irreversible, he has no choice but to free her from her pain, using his V3 Punch to end her life. Soon after, Shiro decides to start his life fresh like Hongo has. Personality Compared to his main counterpart, this version of Shiro Kazami is much more brooding and violent, as well as being more of a 'believer' in the Shocker cause. After discovering Shocker's true motives, as well as what they did to his sister, Kazami turns on them completely. With this, he gains more of a heroic persona, willing to help mankind against Shocker, as well as any other threats that may come. Kamen Rider V3 Stats * Height: 190cm. * Weight: 78kg. * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching power: 4 t. ** Kicking power: 12 t. ** Maximum jump height: 18 m. ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 4 sec. This is V3's standard form, created by Shocker using nanobyte technology to improve his abilities and armor far beyond the first two Hoppers, as well as giving numerous abilities to counteract his opponents, much like the original V3: * Double Typhoon (ダブルタイフーン Daburu Taifūn): Kamen Rider V3's first and foremost weapon - the Henshin belt "Double Typhoon". Kazami Shiro transforms into V3 by performing the "Henshin", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Double Typhoon, and then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Kazami into Kamen Rider V3. Kamen Rider V3 is powered by the right "Kamen Rider No.1 Typhoon" and the left "Kamen Rider No.2 Typhoon". This allows V3 to utilize both the "Skill" of No.1 and the "Strength" of No.2 * Super Sensitive Antenna (超触覚アンテナ Chō Shokkaku Antena): The communication device between Kamen Rider V3 and the Double Riders. It can be used to communicate with the Shonen Rider Squad Headquarters and the scouts' individual Pendants. * V3 Hopper (Ｖ３ホッパー Bui Surī Hoppā): The V3 Hopper is a surveillance advancement built into V3 by Shocker scientists. Residing in a holster on the left side of V3's Henshin Belt, this mini transmission satellite is rocket-propelled vertically into the air to allow V3 an extensive view of the surrounding terrains, or to track fleeing enemies. The images captured by the V3 Hopper are directed to V3's Matrix Eye. Rider Centrifugal Kick (ライダー遠心キック Raidā Enshin Kikku): Spinning in mid-air, it allows the kick to generate massive centrifugal power. In the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie, V3 uses a similar attack in combination with other Riders, called simply Revolving Kick. * Special Hardened Muscles (特殊強化筋肉 Tokushu Kyōka Kin'niku): By calling upon the power of Double Typhoon, Special Hardened Muscles form a powerful resistance. * V3 Screw Kick (Ｖ３スクリュー・キック Bui Surī Sukuryū Kikku): A special technique that allows a devastating mid-air spinning kick to be dealt to an enemy's body. * Special Spring Muscles (特殊スプリング筋肉 Tokushu Supuringu Kin'niku): The spring muscles can withstand up to 10 times the force put against them. * V3 Drill Attack (Ｖ３ドリルアタック Doriru Atakku): The counter-spinning attack used against opponent. * O Signal (Oシグナル O Shigunaru): A device which records and analysis enemies' attacks and weapons. The result: V3 learns from his battles and does not lose to a repeated attack/weapon. * Red Lamp Power (レッドランプパワー Reddo Ranpu Pawā): Red Lamp Power draws in an outside energy directed at V3, and doubles it in return. * Red Bone Power (レッドボーンパワー Reddo Bōn Pawā): It concentrates all of V3's energy into the center vertical thorax, or "Red Bone", and then expel all the energy at once. * V3 Barrier (Ｖ３バリヤー Bui Surī Bariyā): 1,000,000 volts of electricity are run throughout the surface as an effective deflector. * V3 Return Kick (Ｖ３反転キック Bui Surī Hanten Kikku): Kamen Rider V3's signature move. It allows a repeat kick, via springing off the monster, to the exact point of first contact. In Skyrider's movie, Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, this attack is called V3 Double Kick. * Reverse Double Typhoon (逆ダブルタイフーン Gyaku Daburu Taifūn): It expels the energy stored in the belt, causing a power concussion to the target. After performing the Reverse Double Typhoon, Kazami can only re-transform to V3 after a three-hour period. * Cellular Strength Device (細胞強化装置 Saibō Kyōka Sōchi): It causes the fusing of metal blades which come into contact with V3's body; best utilized through the crossing of hands, in order to block and damage metal weapons. It also called the Cross Hand. * Electro Eye (エレクトロアイ Erekutoro Ai): It can trace the undetectable footprints of kaijin. * Matrix Eye (マトリックスアイ Matorikkusu Ai): The X-rays can penetrate a mutant's body to locate its weak point. * Gliding Muffler (グライディングマフラー Guraidingu Mafurā): The mufflers on the back assists in guiding V3 while flying, or gliding to earth. * Propeller Chop (プロペラチョップ Puropera Choppu): Its special muscles allows arms to spin as a propeller, to deliver powerful blows. * Oxygen Cylinders (酸素ボンベ Sanzo Bonbe): It stores up to 3 hours of oxygen for marine battles. * Energy Converter (エナジーコンバーター Enajī Konbātā): Located in a circuit box on the right of V3's Henshin Belt. It allows channeling or conversion of internal or external power sources - such as the Double Rider's pendant. * Scramble Hopper (スクランブホッパー Sukuranbu Hoppā): Special Attachment to the standard V3 Hopper, which creates a sound vibration which disturbs the physical nature of mutants and legionnaires; also can create a limited personal barrier to protect humans from mutant attacks. * Flame Pillar Kick (Ｖ３火柱キック Bui Surī Hibashira Kikku): Nuclear-generated power is transferred into V3's foot to allow a burning and explosive kick. * V3 Thunder (Ｖ３サンダー Bui Surī Sandā): A 1,000,000 volts electrical charge fired from V3's antennae. * Freezer Shot (フリーザー.ショット Furīzā Shotto): It pulls full internal power to focus a sub-zero effect on an opponent or object, shot from the antennae. * Red Bone Ring (レッドボーンリング Reddo Bōn Ringu): It detaches from V3's body to form a rolling weapon. Trivia * Despite being Kamen Rider V3's alternate version, this version of Shiro Kazami shares a great deal of similarities with the original Riderman, Joji Yuki, such as his connections to Shocker, as well as personality traits. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Cyborgs Category:Chaotic Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)